Picturing the Past
by Niu
Summary: Não acreditava em Deus, mas jurou para si mesmo que passaria a acreditar se Duo saísse vivo daquela... e que seria um de seus seguidores, afinal milagres não acontecem todos os dias...
1. Prólogo

**Picturing the Past - Prólogo**

**Obs: **Bem, a idéia dessa fic surgiu de um sonho que eu tive há um tempo atrás. O estilo de escrita dela também é diferente do que eu to acostumada a escrever e tudo o mais... espero que gostem A-A E, se alguém por acaso souber de alguma fic que lembre, mesmo que vagamente, essa... por favor ME AVISE.

_Agradecimentos à Blanxe pela ajuda. _

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

E não, essa não é uma deathfic.

* * *

_'He cannot live neither die in this world  
Burning sensation inside, you know how that hurts?'_

* * *

- Você se lembra da vez que roubamos as maçãs do Seu Harrison? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso em sua voz.

- Cla... ro...

- Então! O velho ficou irritado! Eu sabia que a gente ia acabar se encrencando, mas você foi rápido!

O outro menino sorriu suavemente para o amigo; não tinha mais forças para nada além daquele esboço. O olhar de seu amigo era tão triste, apesar de ele tentar disfarçar... Queria poder tirar aquela tristeza de seus olhos... mas os seus, no momento, pesavam tanto...

- Hey... não dorme, ok? Você não pode dormir. Lembra de como eram as maçãs? A gente podia pegar mais algumas um dia desses!

Concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se cada vez mais cansado. Mas não podia dormir. A voz de seu amigo parecia cada vez mais distante agora... quase um sussurro, mas que era o suficiente para deixá-lo acordado.

**x**

_Um dia, a Morte se apaixonou. Era um amor impossível, ela sabia, mas isso não a impedia de desejá-lo cada vez mais; era como se nada mais, além de seu amado, importasse em sua existência. _

_Ela o observava de longe sem poder agir, sem poder confessar e consumar o que sentia por aquele ser inferior. O sorriso dele era doce e gentil, os olhos azuis eram tranqüilos... transmitiam uma paz tão grande que a Morte se perdia naquele olhar. Queria poder tocar aqueles belos cabelos loiros, fazê-lo sorrir e olhá-__lo__ com ternura... Queria tê-lo para si, mas ele ainda era uma criança, ainda teria a vida dele inteira para acompanhar, até que seu fim um dia chegasse e ela, finalmente, pudesse tocá-lo antes de tirar-lhe a alma. Era um pensamento mórbido, mas era a sua única chance. E foi a primeira vez em que a Morte se ressentiu de ser o que era, de ter de tirar vidas. _

**x**

- Eu prometo que quando você ficar bom eu vou conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para te comprar um sorvete! Mas você tem que ficar bom primeiro.

- Pro...mete? – Perguntou o menino, um pouco mais animado.

- Juro.

- Eu vou ficar bom então.

O mais velho sorriu, um sorriso triste. Queria poder acreditar nas palavras do amigo, mas o estado deplorável em que este se encontrava fazia com que isso se tornasse cada vez mais difícil.

- Isso aí! Agüenta, a gente ta quase chegando. Você vai ficar bem... – Disse, sem deixar que sua voz ficasse embargada.

Precisava chegar a tempo, precisava salvá-lo... Só esperava que o menino em seus braços resistisse até que chegassem em seu destino. "_Por favor..._"

**x**

_Quanto mais os anos se passavam, mais seu encanto por ele aumentava. Era como se cada fase de sua vida, a cada mudança, ele a cativasse cada vez mais. __Mas__ os sorrisos dele nunca __eram__ para ela, os olhares carinhosos nunca seriam dirigidos em sua direção... E aquela constatação doía muito mais do que gostava de admitir, fazia com que algo dentro de si se quebrasse, numa agonia que nunca havia experimentado antes. _

_E foi a primeira vez que a Morte chorou. Chorou por si, pelo que era, pela impossibilidade de ter aquele humano para si. As lágrimas rubras coloriam-lhe as faces pálidas, liberando todo o desespero e dor guardados dentro de seu ser. _

_E Deus apiedou-se da Morte ao notar-lhe o sofrimento, oferecendo-lhe um presente irrecusável, porém ainda assim cruel: Ela poderia ter a seu amado, sim, mas apenas uma vez, quando a alma dele estivesse na transição entre a vida e a morte. Ela seria autorizada a curá-lo apenas para que aquela noite existisse, tomando-lhe a alma em seguida. Não havia como contestar ou recusar um presente vindo de Deus... se era algo dado por Ele, deveria ser algo para o seu bem... ou pelo menos assim ela costumava a pensar. _

_Então__, antes que a Morte pudesse __sentir-se__ minimamente feliz, __pôde __constatar que, no plano humano, o jovem a quem amava estava com o tempo contado; Deus __havia__ colocado um cronometro em forma de doença, para que o seu presente tivesse uma data de recebimento, e a Morte nunca se odiou tanto como naquele momento. Amaldiçoou-se por um dia haver se apaixonado por aquele humano, por seu egoísmo ter tirado parte da vida dele... Sentia-se um monstro, sem qualquer direito de tocá-lo ou mesmo de amá-lo. Ela só não sabia que os planos divinos para si eram muito maiores do que poderia imaginar e que, de certa forma, ela nunca o perderia totalmente. _

**x**

Seus passos tornaram-se ainda mais apressados à medida que sentia o corpo em seus braços se entregar cada vez mais à exaustão que o consumia. Lágrimas começaram a embaçar seus olhos; estava o perdendo... Não podia perdê-lo! Não...

- Você está acordado, ne? - Perguntou, sacudindo-o.

- Aham... falta mui... to? Cansado...

- Aguenta aí! Você é forte! Tamos quase lá! – Disse, tentando animá-lo.

Mas a verdade era que não estavam tão perto assim... Só esperava que ele não desistisse ainda... não poderia deixá-lo morrer. Havia prometido cuidar dele e jamais falharia em sua promessa.

**x**

_Seus olhos se embaçaram. Assistia-o agonizar, sofrer pela doença que o consumia. Não queria ter que assistir àquilo, mas não havia sido forte o suficiente para recusar o presente de Deus. Mas não pretendia apenas assistir... era mais do que poderia agüentar. Materializou-se em sua forma humana e aproximou-se do leito de seu amado. As lágrimas, cristalinas em sua nova forma, vertiam sem qualquer controle enquanto caminhava. O vento fraco vindo da janela aberta não era o suficiente para mover seus pesados e compridos cabelos negros, mas o bastante para que o farfalhar de seu vestido contra o chão fosse aumentado, atraindo a atenção do jovem enfermo. _

_Seus olhos se encontraram e nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada por vários minutos, até que o rapaz sorriu fracamente, levando uma das mãos até o rosto da Morte. _

_- Você... é um anjo? – Ele perguntou, ofegante, fazendo com que ela apenas negasse e pousasse sua pálida mão acima da dele. – O que vo...cê é... então? _

_- Eu sou um monstro. – A Morte disse, com a voz embargada, arrancando mais um sorriso do jovem. _

_- Linda... demais pra ser... monstro. – Ele declarou, cerrando os dentes em seguidas para que pudesse agüentar a dor que o tomava. _

_Aquilo__ fez com que um soluço seco deixasse os lábios da Morte, enquanto ela se debruçava sobre o corpo diante de si e o abraçava firmemente. _

_- Eu espero que você me perdoe. – Ela __sussurrou__. _

_- Por... quê? _

_- Por eu ter me apaixonado por você. – Ela então o calou, pousando um dedo em seus lábios. – Eu vou ficar com você até... o seu fim. – A Morte declarou, com extremo pesar. __Seu__ coração __se__ acelerou ao ver o olhar de gratidão naqueles belos olhos azuis. Ele não tinha mais ninguém para segurar-lhe a mão no final... _

_Sabia que ele não agüentaria muito mais, mas ainda não pôde deixar de apertar-lhe a mão e deixar que mais lágrimas e dor a __inundassem,__ quando ele deu seu __último__ suspiro. __Então__ uma aura púrpura os envolveu em seguida; a Morte passava parte de sua energia vital para o corpo inerte diante do seu, fazendo com que o coração do jovem voltasse a bater de súbito e sua respiração retornasse. Os olhos azuis se abriram, fitando-a sem aquela sombra __fúnebre,__ que se fizera presente momentos antes. _

_- Eu morri? – Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. _

_- Não... não ainda. – A Morte __respondeu__, tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente. _

_O__ rapaz fechou os olhos novamente, aproveitando a __carícia__ e tendo plena consciência de que aquele era seu __último__ momento em vida. Voltou a encará-la, hipnotizado por aqueles belos olhos violetas, enquanto suas mãos adentraram-lhe os cabelos. _

_- Por quê? – Ele voltou a questionar, num sussurro. _

_- Eu amo você. __Amei__ desde a primeira vez que __o__ vi, quando você era apenas um menino. E... meu amor por você foi o que o matou, __pois__ Deus me concedeu __o__ seu __último__ momento. _

_Para a surpresa da Morte, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e ele a abraçou forte, ainda não deixando de fitá-la. _

_- Eu... sempre busquei por você a minha vida toda, Morte... talvez Deus escreva mesmo certo por linhas tortas. _

_Aquela__ confissão fez com que a Morte ficasse atônita. __Ela sequer imaginava que seu amado houvesse descoberto sua verdadeira identidade e, além disso, descobrir que ele buscava o próprio fim, feria-a imensamente._

_- Por quê? – Foi a vez dela perguntar, confusa. _

_- Porque não __tem__ nada aqui para mim. Você levou todos a quem eu amei... eu esperava que você pudesse me levar também. _

_E a Morte amaldiçoou a Deus por aquele presente sádico... _

_Ela abraçou__ seu amado com ainda mais força, tomando-lhe os lábios com delicadeza. Não soube exatamente como aconteceu, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, a Morte se sentiu completa. Os braços dele a envolviam, os lábios dele a tomavam e seus corpos se moviam ritmadamente, buscando por __alívio__, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam aproveitar o máximo daquele momento. O __último__ momento... _

_- Você vai me levar agora, não vai? – Ele sussurrou entre os cabelos dela, saciado, ainda a acariciando. _

_- Sim... – Ela respondeu, com pesar._

_- Não fique triste. __Eu te desejei__ a minha vida toda... __só__ nunca ia imaginar que a Morte se vestia de branco. _

_Ele__ sorriu, fazendo com que novas lágrimas vertessem __dos__ olhos dela. Beijou-o novamente, enquanto separava-lhe a alma do corpo sem que ele sequer percebesse. Tomou-lhe a mão transparente, enquanto o corpo carnal do rapaz acabava por morrer, e seu espírito fitava a Morte com um belo sorriso no rosto. _

_- Obrigado. _

_- Eu te amo. – Ela disse, antes de soltá-lo e vê-lo partir para longe de si. _

_Naquela noite, a Morte permaneceu abraçada com o corpo morto do jovem que amava até que não pudesse mais chorar ou sentir nada. Nada além de ódio... E amaldiçoou-se novamente por não poder controlar a própria vida e ser obrigada a se submeter às ordens de Deus. _

_Mas foi quando os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o aposento que ela percebeu que aquela noite não havia sido em vão. Não sabia como ou porque, mas notou que em seu ventre, o fruto de seu amor florescia. __Aquela__ realização a paralisou totalmente... ela era a Morte! E a Morte não tinha condições de dar vida... _

'_Nada é em vão...' Ela ouviu a voz de Deus reverberar por sua mente e mais raiva a tomou. _

_- Por que fez isso comigo?! – Questionou__-o__, dolorosamente. – Por quê?! _

_E o __silêncio__ voltou a preenchê-la, fazendo com que suas perguntas permanecessem sem resposta, deixando-a ainda mais desolada. Não entendia o porquê de aquilo ter acontecido, e, para si, fora uma obra extremamente cruel e irônica de Deus para consigo; A Morte gerando uma vida. Quis rir da situação, mas sua amargura não a permitiu. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não pretendia deixar que aquela criança que se formava em seu ventre fosse controlada e usada como havia sido. Não... seu filho não seria como ela... seu filho seria livre. Deus não controlaria a vida dele, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, __poderia__ amar o quanto quisesse... Ele seria humano. _

_Seu filho era o misto de duas raças, de dois seres completamente diferentes. Ele era especial, único... não era __apenas um__, não teria como ser; ele era a junção da liberdade com a servidão, da vida com a morte, do bem com o mal... __porque ela sabia que não era boa__. A Morte não podia ser boa. A Morte era fria, traiçoeira e, __muitas__ das vezes, maligna. Seu filho era agora uma parte de si... mas também uma parte dele. E nunca seria um só... _

"_Duo."_

**x**

- Duo! Acorda, Duo! – Ele sacudiu o amigo, vendo-o abrir os olhos fracamente, porém aparentando estar assustado.

- Solo...

O menino correu, subindo as escadas com tanta pressa que não soube como não tropeçou. Chutou desesperadamente a porta da igreja por estar com os braços ocupados, enquanto as lágrimas o dominavam e manchavam seu rosto.

- Padre Maxwell! Por favor! – Gritou, enquanto chutava a madeira com força. – Padre Maxwell!

Uma mulher com o rosto gentil, vestida com o hábito, o atendeu. Ela sequer perguntou o que havia acontecido, apenas guiando Solo para dentro do lugar com pressa, enquanto gritava para que alguém encontrasse o Padre Maxwell. Solo notou que a respiração de Duo estava cada vez mais ofegante, enquanto o menino tremia de encontro ao seu corpo, os farrapos de sua roupa não sendo o suficiente para aquecê-lo em sua enfermidade. Então, alguns minutos depois, um homem de meia idade apareceu, vindo de um corredor, e os olhou com o cenho franzido. Retirou Duo de seus braços e olhou para o garoto analiticamente, voltando os olhos para Solo em seguida.

- O que há com ele? – Perguntou suavemente, porém de forma séria.

- Eu não sei, Padre... ele ta morrendo! Ajuda ele! – O menino implorou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Por favor, Padre... eu não tenho dinheiro... mas eu consigo se precisar... mas ajuda o Duo...

A expressão do eclesiástico se suavizou e ele olhou para a freira que os acompanhava.

- Helen, cuide desse jovem enquanto eu vejo o que posso fazer por seu amigo. – Ele pediu, vendo a mulher assentir firmemente. – E você, meu jovem... não se preocupe, eu não quero dinheiro. Se Deus me deu o dom de ajudar as pessoas, eu o faço sem cobrar. Eu espero conseguir salvar seu amigo.

Solo os viu sumir pelo corredor em que o padre aparecera anteriormente. E, depois, foi saber pela Irmã Helen que aquele era o corredor que conectava a Igreja com o Hospital Universitário de São Lucas, que era onde o padre Maxwell trabalhava.

Não acreditava em Deus, mas jurou para si mesmo que passaria a acreditar se Duo saísse vivo daquela... e que seria um de seus seguidores, afinal milagres não acontecem todos os dias...

* * *

**Notas beta:** Ai... cheguei a sentir dor no coração ao ler esse capítulo... Tenho lido tanto sofrimento do pobrezinho do menino de olhos violetas... tadinho...

Mas se Duo é filho da morte e pode morrer... será que a mãe o quer por perto??... brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Beijos! Cristal


	2. Capitulo I

**Picturing the Past - I**

**Obs: **Bem, a idéia dessa fic surgiu de um sonho que eu tive há um tempo atrás. O estilo de escrita dela também é diferente do que eu to acostumada a escrever e tudo o mais... espero que gostem A-A E, se alguém por acaso souber de alguma fic que lembre, mesmo que vagamente, essa... por favor ME AVISE.

_Agradecimentos à Blanxe pela ajuda. _

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

_'Father into your hands,  
__I commend my spirit...'_

* * *

Nunca havia visto aquilo em sua vida. As próprias células sanguíneas do menino destruíam umas às outras sem qualquer motivo aparente e tentava descobrir um meio de pará-las antes que fosse tarde demais; era como se o corpo dele estivesse sofrendo uma auto-rejeição. Internou-o assim que os enfermeiros terminaram de limpar seu corpo, fazendo-o ver os hematomas pelo corpo do tal Duo. Sabia ser efeito daquela estranha doença, afinal alguns dos vasos mais delicados que lhe compunham a anatomia se haviam rompido, causando diversos pequenos sangramentos internos. Não estava nada otimista com o caso de Duo, mas tentaria o possível para salvá-lo.

O menino era forte, isso tinha que admitir, afinal era impressionante que ainda estivesse vivo no estado em que se encontrava e esperava que ele resistisse até que pudesse achar uma cura. Mas antes, precisava estabilizá-lo; precisava encontrar uma forma de fazer com que aquela destruição celular parasse, antes que algum órgão fosse efetivamente deteriorado. O sistema imunológico do menino estava anormalmente alto e aquilo era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, afinal, significava que nenhuma outra doença o atacaria em sua vulnerabilidade, mas era por causa dessa elevação em sua imunidade que as outras células de seu sangue estavam sendo destruídas. Precisava equilibrar os linfócitos para que eles agissem normalmente, fazê-los parar de reconhecerem os outros componentes do plasma sangüíneo como inimigos.

Não via qualquer traço de vírus no sangue do menino, indicando que aquela doença era uma anomalia genética e aquilo só tornava o caso ainda mais complicado. Suspirou ruidosamente e observou em seu microscópio a forma com que os glóbulos brancos destruíam as outras células, atacando primeiramente as hemácias. Aquilo era perigoso demais, afinal, poderia comprometer o transporte de oxigênio para o cérebro. Tinha que ser rápido, antes que ele não mais conseguisse resistir, afinal, o menino já estava na iminência de um coma, mesmo com a transfusão de sangue que estava fazendo diariamente e que o mantinha vivo.

Testou a décima droga que desenvolvera durante a internação do menino há alguns dias atrás. Tratava-se de um imuno-controlador, onde havia resquícios do vírus da síndrome da imunodeficiência, mas não o suficiente para contaminá-lo, apenas o mecanismo com que este funcionava. Observou que, alguns segundos após a aplicação da droga na lâmina, a grande parte dos linfócitos estacionaram, não mais atacando as outras células e aquilo quase o fez sorrir, aumentando a dose do teste e vendo os outros também pararem sua atividade. Agradeceu a Deus por finalmente ter conseguido algo que parecia ser efetivo depois de tantas tentativas; aquilo era uma ótima notícia. Agora só precisava testá-la no próprio Duo para ver se daria mesmo certo e, se este fosse o caso, desenvolver mais da droga e determinar a quantidade a ser aplicada diariamente.

Saiu de seu laboratório com a primeira ampola do remédio, caminhando rapidamente até a sala em que Duo se encontrava, apertando em seguida o botão para chamar a equipe de enfermagem. Instruiu para que a transfusão fosse pausada na intenção de testar a nova droga e resolveu aplicá-la diretamente na veia do menino ao invés de colocá-la no soro, para que o efeito se fizesse com mais rapidez. Aplicou uma dose experimental relativamente alta, para que as células se estabilizassem, e esperou alguns minutos antes de colher-lhe o sangue para observar o que se passava em seu corpo. E rezou silenciosamente quando, de volta em seu laboratório, percebeu que a droga havia sido efetiva. Contatou os enfermeiros, contando-lhes da novidade, e instruiu para que fizessem uma última transfusão para que o sangue do menino não ficasse tão deficiente. Agora, só tinha que monitorar o horário para a próxima dose, mas com a quantidade aplicada, duvidava que fosse tão cedo.

-

Uma batida na porta fez com que o menino se levantasse, olhando na direção desta com curiosidade. Porém, ao ver a expressão suave do médico, sua curiosidade se transformou em apreensão e Solo ficou tenso, apertando uma das mãos contra a outra.

- E então? – Perguntou, hesitante. Estava com medo do que receberia como resposta, mas não pode evitar questionar.

- Ele vai ficar bem... ou assim parece. – O sacerdote o tranqüilizou, sorrindo contidamente. – Você quer vê-lo?

Solo sentiu os joelhos cederem e teve de voltar a se sentar para que não caísse. Duo estava bem... Duo ia sobreviver... E o homem que o salvara olhava para si de forma divertida e terna ao mesmo tempo. Solo não pode se conter; deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seus olhos e precipitou-se ao padre, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

- Obrigado, padre Maxwell... muito obrigado... o que eu posso fazer pra te pagar? Pode falar qualquer coisa, padre, você salvou o meu amigo e eu te devo muito. – O menino disse, com a voz vacilante, enquanto seus olhos marejados fitavam a figura bondosa do eclesiástico.

- Solo, eu já disse que não quero pagamentos... a única coisa você poderia fazer para me pagar seria ficar aqui no orfanato com o seu amigo e não voltar para as ruas. Isso é o suficiente. – Padre Maxwell explicou, acariciando o cabelo do garoto suavemente.

Solo assentiu, sem condições de formar qualquer palavra para agradecê-lo por seus atos. Teria Duo de volta e, ainda por cima, teria um lar... pelo visto, Deus realmente existia, assim como os milagres. Pegou-se olhando para a cruz na parede do quarto, depois que soltara o padre de seu abraço apertado.

- Ele existe, não é? – Murmurou, mais para si mesmo que qualquer coisa, mas o eclesiástico o ouviu e acompanhou-lhe o olhar.

- Sim... você não acredita nele, Solo?

O menino respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um breve momento.

- Acredito, padre... agora, eu acredito.

Sorrindo novamente, o sacerdote pousou a mão em um dos ombros do menino, numa tentativa de passar-lhe conforto.

- Isso é bom, Solo. Porque ele te ama. – Disse, numa voz acolhedora. – E ele ficaria muito feliz se você aprendesse a amá-lo também.

Concordando, o garoto lembrou-se da promessa que fez a si mesmo ao entregar Duo ao médico e soube que realmente teria que aprender a amar aquele tal de Deus, afinal, havia sido ele que fizera o milagre de salvar seu amigo. E era a ele que devia mais do que poderia pagar.

Porém, naquela noite, Solo não dormiu.

Seus sonhos foram povoados por uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e vestes brancas, que lembrava vagamente Duo. A mulher dizia que ele estava cometendo um erro, que aquele Deus era uma fraude. Ela atormentou-o até que acordasse e procurasse o padre Maxwell, que lhe explicou que era normal que Satanás tentasse desviar os que escolhiam o caminho do verdadeiro e único Deus. Solo então jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria que aquela mulher, aquele _demônio _com as faces tão parecidas com as de seu amigo, o tentasse para o lado do mal.

E a Morte soube então que havia perdido o principal aliado de seu filho.

-

Duo acordou apenas dias depois, para quase desespero de Solo; o garoto mais velho não esperava que o amigo fosse demorar tanto para recobrar a consciência. Por mais que o padre Maxwell lhe explicasse que estava tudo bem e o outro menino estava apenas se recuperando, Solo não conseguia aceitar aquele fato. Ainda mais com aqueles tubos estranhos no nariz de seu amigo, que o ajudavam a respirar. Se Duo não podia nem respirar por si mesmo, como ele estaria tão bem quanto o padre o garantira? Tinha que conferir com os próprios olhos, ver o amigo olhá-lo e sorrir para si como sempre fazia.

Suspirou aliviado ao ver aqueles belos olhos violetas se abrirem, confusos, enquanto ele piscava repetidamente a fim de espantar o sono que pesava suas pálpebras. Solo sorriu suavemente, segurando-lhe a mão e a apertando delicadamente, como se para passar-lhe algum conforto.

- Hey... como você está? – Perguntou, com a voz baixa para não perturbá-lo.

- Mata o elefante que me pisoteou? – Duo gracejou, a face anormalmente pálida e a voz fraca, porém, o brilho de seus olhos retornara, deixando o outro menino mais tranquilo. – A dor parou, Solo. Como...? – Ele perguntou, um tanto perdido, enquanto tentava enlaçar sua mão com a do amigo.

- Lembra que eu te falei que ia te levar a um padre e que ele ia te salvar? – Solo questionou, vendo o menor assentir para que continuasse. – Ele te salvou, Duo. Ele inventou uma vacina pra parar com a dor e me disse que isso é um dom de Deus.

Duo franziu o cenho gravemente, olhando de forma penetrante para o amigo.

- Mas você não acredita em Deus, Solo. Você sempre me disse que ele não existia e que se existisse, nós teríamos pais e um prato de comida.

O mais velho respirou fundo, disposto a explicar ao amigo tudo o que havia aprendido nos poucos dias em que estivera no orfanato do padre Maxwell.

- Mas eu aprendi, Duo, que ele existe sim. E que ele ama os pobres como a gente. Ele mandou o filho dele pra terra há uns anos atrás e ele era pobre também! – Disse, vendo a curiosidade crescer no rosto do outro menino ao mesmo tempo em que a porta era aberta, revelando a presença do padre Maxwell.

- Era? Ele fazia parte de uma gangue também? Será que a gente já esbarrou com ele e não sabe? – Duo perguntou, surpreso pela revelação do amigo.

O eclesiástico riu, aproximando-se da cama e pousando uma mão no ombro de Solo, enquanto observava o menino na cama.

- Vejo que se sente melhor. – Declarou, antes de tirar a confusão das faces do menino por ter rido de suas perguntas. – Não, Duo. Jesus não fazia parte de uma gangue. Ele viveu há mais de dois mil anos atrás, não tem chances de vocês terem-no encontrado fisicamente. Porém, Jesus está olhando por vocês, cuidando de vocês mesmo sem que saibam disso. – Ele explicou, fazendo o mais novo dos garotos erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- O corpo de Jesus está morto, Duo. Mas ele ressuscitou, e sua alma está velando por todos nós.

Sem acreditar muito no que lhe era dito, Duo assentiu. Não entendia como alguém podia morrer e ainda assim estar cuidado de todos. E, se ele estava mesmo cuidando, por que ficara doente? Por que não tinha uma família e era feliz como a maioria dos garotos da sua idade? Resolveu não contestar o padre, afinal, tinha a impressão de que isso o aborreceria e não queria chatear o homem que salvara sua vida.

- Padre... Solo disse que você me curou. – Disse, timidamente, mudando de assunto. – Obrigado. Como eu posso te pagar por isso? Não sei se o Solo te contou, mas...

- Mas nada, Duo. Se você quiser me pagar, fique no orfanato ao invés de voltar para a rua. – O padre interrompeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Você terá roupas, comida e uma cama para dormir. Além de poder aprender a ler e escrever e fazer amigos.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram em surpresa, enquanto a respiração ficava presa em sua garganta. Estava o sacerdote oferecendo-lhe a chance de sair da rua, de ter um teto ao qual se abrigar e não ter mais que se preocupar com o que comeria no dia seguinte? Depois de tudo o que havia feito por si, ele ainda ousava lhe oferecer uma moradia? Aquilo não podia ser verdade... desde quando era mais novo, aprendera a não acreditar nas ofertas bondosas das pessoas. Já vira vários membros da sua gangue voltarem muito machucados por causa disso.

Olhou para Solo de forma desconfiada e sentiu-o apertar sua mão de forma a assegurar-lhe de que estava tudo bem.

- É seguro. Eu tava lá. – O amigo sussurrou para si, sorrindo.

- E os outros? – Duo perguntou, preocupado com os amigos de sua gangue.

- Eu busquei a galera com a irmã Helen. Ela é gente fina, depois você vai conhecer ela.

Suspirando aliviado, Duo olhou para o padre, aceitando sua proposta e vendo o seu sorriso se iluminar. O homem parecia verdadeiramente feliz com sua permanência no orfanato... o que o deixou ainda mais desconfiado. Era muita bondade sem motivo algum.

- Duo, eu acho que nós já podemos tirar os tubos de oxigênio. Pelo jeito que você estava falando, parece conseguir respirar por si mesmo. – O sacerdote gracejou. – Mas se você sentir qualquer dificuldade para respirar, me avise imediatamente. Solo, você pode esperar lá fora enquanto examino seu amiguinho? Pode trazer os outros para verem-no também.

O mais velho assentiu, se levantando da cadeira, mas sendo contido pela mão de Duo que o segurou firmemente com um olhar amedrontado no rosto.

- É seguro, Duo. O cara é gente boa, confia em mim. – Disse, tentando tranqüilizar o amigo. – Eu volto daqui a pouco com o resto do pessoal.

- Volta mesmo...? – O outro perguntou, querendo conferir.

- Lógico. Eu já te deixei na mão, Duo? – O mais novo negou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Então pronto. Sossega e deixa o padre olhar você. Ele é _o_ cara.

Relutante, Duo o deixou ir, observando sua saída com pesar. Reparou o olhar do médico em si e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o próprio pânico e confiar naquele homem.

- Fique calmo, Duo. Eu não vou te fazer mal, só quero checar para ver se está tudo bem com você. Seu estado não era muito bom há poucos dias atrás. – O eclesiástico disse, com um olhar gentil no rosto. – Eu sei que é difícil para você confiar nas pessoas, mas eu não mereço um pouquinho de crédito por ter te ajudado? Não pretendo te prejudicar, Duo. Fique tranqüilo.

Suspirando alto, o menino concordou, abaixando suas defesas e deixando que o padre o examinasse. Se Solo confiava nele, então não tinha motivos para duvidar de suas intenções; Solo jamais o prejudicaria ou deixaria que alguém fizesse isso deliberadamente consigo.

Sentiu-se estranho quando o tubo de oxigênio foi retirado de suas narinas, tentando adaptar-se ao fato de que respirar agora seria por sua conta, mas, pelo visto, seu corpo estava preparado para aquilo. Sentiu o médico tocar nos hematomas de seu corpo, aplicando alguma pressão e perguntando-lhe se doía ou incomodava, fazendo Duo rolar os olhos diante da obviedade desta; todo seu corpo estava dolorido, apesar da dor latejante que o rasgava por dentro ter desaparecido. Era normal que estivesse se sentindo assim depois do trauma que ocorrera em suas entranhas. Porém, o médico concluiu que estava tudo bem consigo, apesar de sua aparente fraqueza.

- Bem, você vai ter que se alimentar muito bem de agora em diante. Junto com as suas refeições, vão vir pílulas de ferro e alguns outros remédios. Mas eu devo te dizer que eu não te curei, Duo, só descobri como parar a doença. Então, ainda estou testando a vacina, por isso, assim que você sentir algum tipo de dor, me procure. – Padre Maxwell declarou, vendo o menino concordar. – Você tem uma anemia muito grave e precisou de muito sangue. No seu estado de má nutrição, isso é muito perigoso, então trate de comer tudo o que a enfermeira lhe trouxer.

- Como se eu fosse recusar comida. – Duo grunhiu, insatisfeito pelo comentário do médico. Comeria o que lhe fosse oferecido, não importava o gosto ou a textura, desde que aplacasse a sua fome.

O sacerdote, apesar da declaração do menino, sorriu compadecido. Sabia que no estado em que estava, o garoto não recusaria alimentos, mas tinha que ter certeza de que ele comeria tudo para o seu próprio bem.

- Então está certo, Duo. Seus amigos já devem ter chegado, vou deixá-los a sós. Qualquer coisa aperte o botão vermelho ao lado de sua cama, sim? – O padre instruiu, antes de deixar o quarto, observando o grupo que se encontrava do lado de fora desta.

Depois de cumprimentá-lo fervorosamente, as quatro crianças entraram no quarto de Duo, com ordens expressas de não cansá-lo e não tentarem tirá-lo da cama, o que aceitaram imediatamente. E, observando o rosto do garoto enfermo se iluminar com a entrada dos amigos, o padre Maxwell seguiu pelo corredor, um sorriso crepitando pelo canto de seus lábios. Duo ficaria bem, disso tinha quase certeza e louvava a Deus por ter lhe dado um dom que o fazia capaz de salvar vidas inocentes com a daquele menino.

-

- Hey, Duo, eu tenho que te apresentar um amigo meu. – Mini declarou, alegremente. – Ele chegou um dia antes da gente. Parece um anjo!

O menino olhou para a mais nova do grupo, erguendo uma sobrancelha em divertimento. Mini era amigável e delicada, sempre tentando fugir da realidade em que viviam com fantasias e contos que se lembrava de quando seus pais a contavam. O que Duo achava mais curioso era o fato de Mini não se lembrar de seu verdadeiro nome, mas não ter esquecido um detalhe sequer das histórias que ouvira. Para ele, Mini era sua pequena princesa, a qual deveria proteger com a própria vida se precisasse.

- É? E como é o nome dele? – Perguntou, feliz pela animação da menina.

- Você vai conhecer! Agora que saiu do hospital, você vai poder conhecer todo mundo. Tem tanta gente, Duo... e sabe o melhor? As freiras disseram que vão me ensinar a ler! Eu vou poder ler as histórias! – Mini contou, apertando as mãos do amigo em felicidade. – J.L. disse que vai me dar um livro assim que eu aprender a ler.

Duo sorriu, sendo guiado pela falante criança até o corredor dos dormitórios. Mini o havia buscado no hospital, dispensando educadamente o padre Maxwell e dizendo que o guiaria até o quarto. Os outros amigos estavam fazendo suas atividades e ela já havia terminado as que lhe foram designadas e a irmã Helen a havia explicado o que fazer, pois ela, Mini, estava realmente empolgada em levar Duo logo para o orfanato. O padre riu, deixando que Mini o levasse então, recomendando apenas para que ela não o fizesse correr nem fazer qualquer esforço, já que ainda estava fraco e debilitado.

- O seu quarto a irmã Helen disse que é o três, junto com o Solo e o J.L., além do nosso amigo novo e mais dois garotos que eu não conheço. Eu e a Branca estamos junto com umas garotas também, mas ainda não fizemos muita amizade. – A menina explicou, abrindo a porta do quarto de Duo e o puxando para dentro. – Vem! Olha como o seu quarto é lindo. A irmã Helen disse que a sua cama é a vazia, do lado da do Solo e que era pra você esperar aqui que ela ia trazer suas coisas.

- Coisas, que coisas? – O garoto perguntou, confuso. Não tinha pertences, então não fazia sentindo a tal irmã Helen lhe trazer nada.

- Oh seu bobo, a gente ganha coisas aqui! Roupas e as coisas pra cama e o banho. Acredita que tem água quente aqui? Água quente! – Mini disse, maravilhada.

- Por que eles dão coisas pra gente? – Duo perguntou, desconfiado. Aquelas pessoas estavam sendo bondosas demais e não tinham motivo algum para tal, afinal, ninguém apreciava crianças de rua. Então, o que havia por trás de tudo aquilo?

- Pra gente num andar pelado por aí, ne Duo. A irmã Helen diz que Deus é bom e que devemos ajudar 'o próximo'. Acho que nós somos 'o próximo'. – A menina falou, inocentemente, fazendo Duo sorrir.

- Não sei não, Mini.

- Relaxa Duo, tem muitas crianças aqui. Às vezes eles são como as fadas madrinhas na história da Cinderela...

Olhando para a expressão alegre da amiga, Duo foi incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa para contestar-lhe o pensamento. Queria que Mini fosse feliz... queria que ela pudesse encontrar suas histórias e fazê-las virarem realidade. Mas tinha medo que algo lhe acontecesse naquele lugar. Teria que conversar com Solo e J.L. sobre aquilo e descobrir o que os amigos pensavam daquela situação.

- Duo, seu cabelo ta uma zona. Me espera aqui que eu vou chamar a irmã Helen e pegar uma escova pra pentear essa bagunça. – Ela declarou, saindo do quarto rapidamente com um grande sorriso no rosto e deixando o garoto sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Olhando ao redor, Duo estava surpreso com a limpeza e organização do lugar. As paredes do quarto eram pintadas de um azul claro, da cor do céu, dando um aspecto alegre ao local. Caminhou até a cama vazia, a última do quarto, observando que a do lado – supostamente pertencente a Solo – estava arrumada com lençóis brancos, assim como todas as outras quatro. Sentando-se, acabou por se perguntar se tudo aquilo era real, se não era algum sonho causado por sua doença.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de Mini, seguida por uma mulher vestida de preto, que usava um estranho pano da mesma cor na cabeça cobrindo-lhe os cabelos e que carregava uma enorme sacola. A face bondosa da mulher o relaxou um pouco, assim como o sorriso doce que ela lhe ofereceu. E Duo julgou que essa fosse a tal irmã Helen que seus amigos haviam falado.

- Olá, Duo. Como você já deve saber, eu sou a irmã Helen. Fico feliz em ver que está bem... seus amigos estavam muito preocupados com você. – Ela disse, aproximando-se do garoto e depositando a sacola ao seu lado. – Aqui estão suas coisas; suas roupas, os lençóis para sua cama, toalhas, meias e roupas de baixo. Seus sapatos virão assim que eu puder medir o seu pé e se o uniforme ficar largo ou apertado, me avise que eu mandarei consertar.

Duo olhou para a mulher, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca havia ganhado nada em sua vida e, de uma hora para outra, tinha uma casa, uma cama, comida e pertences. Sentia-se sobrecarregado por tudo aquilo, ainda não conseguindo aceitar totalmente aquela situação.

- Eu... – Balbuciou, sem saber realmente o que pretendia dizer.

- Eu entendo, querido. – A freira declarou, abaixando-se e tomando-o num abraço afetuoso. – Não se preocupe, você e seus amigos estão em boas mãos. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

- Por quê? – Duo sussurrou, retribuindo o abraço automaticamente; era tão raro aquele gesto que o garoto perguntou-se se, alguma vez em sua vida, algum adulto o abraçara.

- Porque você merece ser criança, querido. Não é porque você não tem uma família que não mereça ser feliz. Deus não te abandonou, Duo.

Apertando a mulher ainda mais em seu abraço, Duo lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam tomar seus olhos. Será que, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, poderia finalmente relaxar e aproveitar sua vida, sem se preocupar em qual seria sua próxima refeição e em defender os menores? Queria acreditar que sim, que tudo ficaria bem e que a irmã Helen cuidaria de si e dos outros e quase teve essa certeza quando ela o soltou, olhando-o nos olhos e acariciando seu rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo.

- Eu espero que sim... – Disse, oferecendo um largo sorrido para a freira.

- Que tal então eu te ensinar a fazer a sua cama para a Mini poder pentear seus cabelos? Há dias ela está falando dos seus cabelos e de como ela gostaria de penteá-los e trançá-los agora que ela tinha uma escova. – Irmã Helen disse, olhando afetuosamente para a menina sentada ao lado de Duo.

Mini levantou-se da cama, ajudando a freira a ensinar o menino a arrumar os lençóis sobre o colchão, alegremente. Depois que Duo havia arrumado suas roupas na parte do armário que o pertencia e deixado que a irmã Helen medisse seus pés, a menina se sentou atrás ele na cama, extremamente empolgada, passando a escova por seus longos cabelos castanhos suavemente para não machucá-lo. Os fios estavam extremamente embolados por terem sido lavados e não penteados, depois de tanto tempo na cama do hospital. Tirando o fato de que Mini não sabia qual havia sido a última vez que o amigo os havia penteado de verdade. O que mais a animava em pentear os cabelos de Duo era que ele seria o único a deixá-la fazer isso, já que os cabelos de Branca não eram longos o suficiente e não conhecia as outras garotas para se aproximar com o pedido. Além do fato de que Duo, para si, era como um irmão mais velho, um cavaleiro que estava sempre disposto a fazer-lhe as vontades. Mas nunca contaria ao amigo que quem via como seu príncipe era J.L.; não queria que Duo ficasse com ciúmes por seu favoritismo.

- Nossa Duo! Parece que um rato fez um ninho no seu cabelo! – Exclamou, atônita pela dificuldade que encontrava em desembaraçar os fios. – Quando eu terminar aqui, você vai se sentir mais leve.

O garoto riu, acompanhado pela irmã Helen, que assistia a perseverança de Mini com um olhar divertido.

- A escova é sua, faça sua mágica, princesinha. – Duo disse num tom carinhoso, fazendo-a sorrir e dando-lhe ainda mais empolgação para pentear seus cabelos. – Só num arranca minha cabeça fora!

- Eu vou preparar algo para vocês comerem enquanto isso. – Irmã Helen falou, ganhando olhares gratos de ambas as crianças. – Eu já volto.

Saindo do quarto, a freira se encaminhou para a cozinha, a fim de fazer alguns sanduíches para Mini e Duo, mantendo a dieta do garoto dada pelo padre Maxwell em mente. Estava extremamente feliz com a entrada das novas crianças. Tão animadas e cheias de vida, sempre querendo aprender coisas novas e compartilhando-as com os amigos. Estava feliz também pela chegada do garoto novo antes do grupo; por algum motivo, ele lhe passava uma paz interior, um sentimento de pureza e contentamento que Helen sentia-se extremamente mal pela tragédia que lhe tomara a família. Não haviam conseguido encontrar qualquer parente, portanto o menino fora enviado para os cuidados do orfanato. Era quase intoxicante permanecer ao seu lado, fazia com que todos se sentissem impuros e indignos de sua companhia. Mas Helen sabia que ele estava disposto a fazer amigos, já tendo se enturmado com o novo grupo.

Quando voltou ao quarto, os pensamentos ainda presos nas novas crianças, ficou admirada ao ver que Mini realmente conseguira desembaraçar o cabelo de Duo, prendendo-o numa trança bem feita e firme. Sorriu para a menina, parabenizando-a, mas notando que Duo massageava o couro cabeludo com uma expressão feia.

- Eu falei pra num arrancar a cabeça, Mini. – Ele grunhiu, ganhando um olhar inocente da menina e suspirando, incapaz de permanecer zangado com ela. – Tenta ser delicada da próxima, ok?

- Não foi culpa minha, Duo. A escova ficou presa no seu cabelo e eu tinha que tirar! – Ela se explicou, segurando as mãos do amigo e o olhando nos olhos com um olhar penalizado. – Me desculpa? Juro que da próxima eu vou fazer direitinho.

- Claro que sim, princesinha. Agora vamos comer que eu estou com fome!

Assentindo, Mini e Duo agradeceram à irmã Helen, consumindo os sanduíches numa velocidade que fez a freira arfar e lhes pedir para comerem devagar. Teve que lhes explicar que a comida não fugiria e que não precisariam se preocupar; sempre que estivessem com fome seriam alimentados. O olhar de esperança que viu nos olhos de Duo fez com que seu coração derretesse, vendo toda a dificuldade e o sofrimento pelo qual aquele menino havia passado. Se Deus quisesse, ele seria muito feliz naquele orfanato, pois infelizmente, aquela seria sua única casa.

-

Mini e a irmã Helen levaram Duo ao refeitório algumas horas depois, enquanto o garoto se empolgava com a perspectiva de comer o quanto quisesse, sem se preocupar se as outras crianças estariam alimentadas também. Havia sido informado que os outros amigos de sua gangue já se encontravam no lugar, acompanhados pelo misterioso menino novo, que fora adotado imediatamente pelos outros sem qualquer receio. Perguntava-se como ele seria e porque inspirara confiança em Solo e J.L. de forma tão instantânea. Ou ele era pequeno demais para se defender, gerando assim instintos protetores nos outros membros do grupo, ou era realmente bom em alguma coisa, de forma a completar as habilidades da gangue.

Mas, pelo que parecia, naquele lugar não mais precisariam ter uma gangue. Estavam, supostamente, protegidos, a comida parecia ser abundante, logo não precisariam roubar para se alimentarem. Mas ainda assim, aquela concepção de grupo era difícil de ser retirada de sua cabeça, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo vivendo daquela forma. Esperava que, se tudo realmente desse certo no orfanato, pudesse viver como uma criança normal, da forma com que a irmã Helen havia dito que ele merecia.

Aspirou o ar profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de comida invadir-lhe as narinas e olhando para Mini com um grande sorriso no rosto. A menina segurou sua mão com força, passando pela porta do refeitório e o guiando até uma mesa já ocupada. Os olhos de Duo correram por Solo, J.L. e Branca, sorrindo para os amigos e os cumprimentando da forma que haviam inventado, ganhando um olhar admirado de um garotinho loiro que também ocupava a mesa. Observou-o, piscando diversas vezes em sua confusão. Então era aquele o novo amigo dos outros? Mini estava certa, ele _realmente_ parecia um anjo e a sensação de paz e bondade que ele transmitia fez com que as perguntas de Duo sobre a confiança dos amigos no misterioso garoto fossem respondidas; o tal loirinho era simplesmente _bom_ demais para causar qualquer mal a alguém. Sabia disso, pois ao viver tanto tempo na rua, aprendera a julgar o caráter das pessoas de forma rápida, para saber em quem confiar ou não e nunca, em toda sua vida, havia errado em sua presunção.

- Duo, esse é o Quatre, o menino que eu te falei. Q, esse é o Duo. – Mini os apresentou, animada pela expressão do antigo amigo. Ele parecia já ter gostado de Quatre ou, pelo menos, havia sentido o que todos eles sentiram ao vê-lo.

- Oi Quatre, bem vindo ao clube! – O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos declarou, erguendo a mão e apertando a do loiro.

- Olá, Duo. Seus amigos falaram muito de você. – Quatre disse, sorrindo largamente por ter sido aceito pelo último membro.

- Mini também falou bastante de você.

Sentando-se ao lado dos amigos, Duo pôs-se a tentar conhecer Quatre melhor, fazendo diversas perguntas e julgando sua expressão ao responder cada uma delas. Sem que percebesse, viu-se conquistado por aquele anjinho de cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados, que era tão bondoso e atencioso e que parecia verdadeiramente feliz em estar começando a ser seu amigo.

Porém, durante uma parte da conversa, Duo sentiu um peso em seu ombro, como se alguém houvesse pousado a mão ali, e virou-se para trás esperando se deparar com a irmã Helen ou até o padre Maxwell. O que o surpreendeu foi que não havia ninguém atrás de si e a sensação não havia diminuído. Franzindo o cenho, levou a mão para esfregar o local, estranhando o fato de que seu ombro parecia emanar um estranho calor. Reparou que Quatre havia ficado em silêncio, olhando fixamente para algum ponto atrás de Duo com uma expressão esquisita. As outras crianças pareciam não haver notado, pois continuavam conversando animadamente, contando sobre seus dias e sobre as coisas que haviam aprendido.

- Cuidado, Duo... – Uma voz feminina delicada sussurrou em seu ouvido num sopro, que poderia ser confundido com o vento se não tivesse certeza de ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Duo quase pulou da cadeira em susto, olhando com os olhos arregalados para Quatre, que agora tinha o cenho franzido, ainda olhando na mesma direção.

E, tão rápido quanto aconteceu, o peso em seu ombro sumiu assim como a sensação de calor. E a expressão do loiro se abriu, após um suspiro quase imperceptível, mas notado por Duo. Se não tivesse a certeza de que o novo garoto havia visto algo atrás de si, Duo pensaria que aquilo fora um delírio causado por sua doença, mas Quatre agora o olhava com um olhar sério, que logo se dissolveu em sua costumeira delicadeza, enquanto um sorriso bondoso tomava-lhe os lábios.

- E então, Duo? Como foi o seu dia? – O loiro perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando o menino de trança ainda mais confuso.

Contando o que havia acontecido consigo desde que deixara o hospital, Duo não pode deixar de pensar sobre as palavras que haviam sido sussurradas em seu ouvido e na expressão do novo amigo. Tinha a impressão de que algo muito errado havia acontecido naquele refeitório, mas não sabia precisar exatamente o que, nem muito menos descobrir porque aquela mulher o havia mandado tomar cuidado. Mas sabia, sem sobra de dúvidas, que Quatre não era uma pessoa normal. Só não sabia porque tinha aquela certeza estranha e, talvez, até absurda, mas nunca se recusava a ouvir sua intuição. Aprendera desde cedo que esta era a única que não lhe falharia e que sempre estaria ao seu favor.


End file.
